Turning
by Full Moon Ballad
Summary: Shadow Kiss ends with Rose's anguish over Dimitri's "death." But what is happening to him? What is Dimitri going through?


Waking up from the bite was hard. Not remembering where I was or how I got there was even harder. The rocks beneath my back were just as hard as when I first went down; I knew that. But now it felt like they were just _there. _Not really giving me any discomfort, just a constant pressure reminding me that I was still alive. Sort of.

_I landed on by back, kicking at my attacker. My stake was knocked out of my hand, leaving me to fight hand-to-hand. I slammed my palm under the blond male's chin, hearing his jaw snap. I tried using this as a distraction to buck myself from under him, but he was relentless. Pain was nothing to these Strigoi, only a nuisance at most, and this one proved it was no exception to that. He went straight for my neck, not giving me a chance to free myself. I struggled as much as I could, but nothing I did seemed to affect him. _I'm going to die…

_The initial high the bite had given me was now gone. I was still conscious, but only barely. Rocks scraped against my back, and I knew the Strigoi was dragging me further into the caves. I was too weak to do anything but let myself be taken. Rose's face flashed through my mind, the worry and concern and fear. _I'm sorry, Roza…

_According to all the theory classes, what happened next would be one of two things; the Strigoi would go back for "seconds" and finish me off, or he would drain me of my life blood, and spare me some of his own, making me one of them. In my daze, I remembered my conversation with Rose almost six months ago. What I said was still true; I would rather be dead than be a monster. I prayed for a swift death._

_My prayers were never answered._

_The Strigoi dragged me to a small cavern in the cave and placed me against one of the larger rock formations. Easy access, I thought bitterly. I felt the monster's fangs sink into my neck again, and I could feel my mind getting foggier. I lost consciousness after a good half a minute, and sank into the welcoming darkness._

_I woke to feeling something being pressed against my mouth. Something wet, sticky, and fragrant. "Drink up, dhamp," a gruff voice grated against my ears. I didn't even hesitate. I still felt very weak; so much that I was amazed I could follow the voice's orders. I opened my mouth and let the liquid flow past my dry lips and down my throat. It was thick and warm and tasted like a cross between metal and dirt, but I was so thirsty; the person had to yank the fluid from me to stop me from drinking._

_"That should do it," I heard the voice say. My eyes were heavy with drowsiness and I could feel my body growing limp with exhaustion. The muttering of my roommate eventually lulled me to a restless sleep._

_It didn't last for long._

_The stomach pain was what woke me at first. My insides felt like they were tying themselves into knots. I ignored it at first, knowing that whatever was in that drink hadn't agreed with me. But it got worse, and it started to spread throughout my entire body. My body was freezing, but I could feel rivulets of sweat running down my temples. I writhed in agony as the pain became more intense. I must have woken the other person, because I soon felt his presence by my side._

_I felt something being pressed against my lips again, and this time I didn't wait for an invitation. Something inside me told me that all this pain would go away if I just drank. The sticky liquid filled my stomach, and eased the sharpest of the pain, leaving me to better focus on the taste of the drink. It was dense and tasted better than my first experience, but was still rather unappetizing. I knew what this was, I just couldn't place it. The smell seemed familiar, too. Shock and terror ran cold through my veins as the resemblance hit me._

_Blood._

_Before I could move away from the blood source, the rest of the pain inside me settled, leaving me in a state of eerie calm. Everything seemed to slow down, and I knew something terrible was about to happen. The dark was too oppressing and I couldn't get enough air. I was beginning to hyperventilate, and a searing, burning pain spread through my limbs, down my spine, and into my head. I felt like I was being shred apart, and an ink black darkness descended into my vision. The blood continued running down my throat, and I almost choked on it from trying to scream. I could feel myself slipping away, dying. I tried to cry out in anguish, but the blood blocked my call. _

_And just like that, the pain was gone._

_It was as if something was just lifted from me, a smothering blanket of weakness leaving me once and for all. I opened my slightly burning eyes, and focused them on my captor. The process went through my mind with mechanical accuracy. I knew what I had just experienced was the transformation from dhampir to Strigoi. A cold calm resided in me, and I stared at the one who had changed me. He met my gaze with a smug, satisfied look in his eyes._

I rose from the ground, steadily making my way to the entrance of the caves. I had to be sure I was right. When I reached the final bend of rock, the sunlight of an early dawn caught my eyes.

And proceeded to burn them with a fiery intensity that left me blind for a few moments.

I jerked back into the mouth of the cave, scrunching my eyes shut until the throbbing stopped. Laughter caught my ears, as well as the crunching of rocks under boots. I did a quick 180 and glared at my smirking captor. He laughed at my expression and reassured my earlier suspicions.

"Welcome to the family, Guardian Belikov."

_I'm so sorry, Rose…_


End file.
